Master Status: Squib
by Zanbandia
Summary: Harry's lived with the social black mark of Squib all his life. How he got, how he lived with it, how he will get rid of it, this is his story. AU. Sequel to Master Status and A Serious Discussion. Read those first, please. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Night Glows and Tests

* * *

My name is Harry Potter; I have the master status of a squib.

When I was born both my parents thought I would inherit their gift and talent for magic. They waited for the day that I would start showing signs of it.

I can still remember the warm glow of the night glows my mom would cast in the nursery. They were the only thing that would lull me to sleep when her heartbeat couldn't. When I was four and my mom cast the spell to make the night glows I remember thinking, 'This is magic'.

I wasn't talking about the night glows. I was talking about my mom's love. I was able to sleep peacefully each night, because I knew, sub-consciously, the next day I would wake up to her love that was unconditional, for the most part…

By the time I was four-and-a-half my brother started to do things; things that signaled that he had inherited our parents' talents and gifts with magic.

We both turned five and I still hadn't produced anything.

By the time I turned six my parents started to worry and I started to feel a shift. I wasn't changing and my parent didn't know what to do.

* * *

Three months before I turned seven I was taken to the doctor. Well, in my parents' world they're known as healers. To me it's all the same.

Tests were performed and specialists were called in.

Two weeks, six days, seventeen hours and fourteen minutes later the doctors knew what was wrong.

I didn't have any magic.

They had a word for such a condition; squib.

My parents were devastated. Utterly and completely devastated.

The doctor leading my case said there was nothing to be done. No therapy to see if what little magic I did have could be cultivated and enhanced. They didn't have any medicinal regiments to give me. They had nothing. They did nothing. That was the day I was given a social black mark in the wizarding world.

The day they documented that I was a squib was the day my night glow magic disappeared.

* * *

Looking back I'm upset and bitter towards those doctors. You see every living thing has a bit of magic in it, but there are individuals' whose bodies have cultivated and matured enough magic within their bodies and are capable of physically manifesting it. This is mostly due to genetics.

Like a being able roll your tongue. Everyone may likely to be able to do it, but only those whose parents had the genetic ability to do would be able to.

Tongue rolling is a domiant genetic trait. Just like magic.

That's why you can have two parents that don't have magic and they end up having a child that can do magic.

You see, two parents can have a child and they both can carry a dominate magical gene, that they eventually pass on to their child. Easy, yes? Well, not exactly. It's not that simple actually. Just like the parents had the dominate gene the child will have it do. The genes make it more likely that the child will be capable of performing magic, but doesn't guarantee that the child will. There has to be an environmental trigger.

The environmental trigger for magic?

Extreme emotional upset.

You see my brother was a very fussy child. Easily upset over any little thing. As he got older he mellowed out.

I on the other hand was a calm child that didn't get upset easy. I was shy and not easily upset by things. I got nervous and fidgety, but nothing cause my magic to react. As I got older I became more in tuned with my short temper, just like my mom.

See why I'm bitter? No?

Well, let me tell you how they tested for my magic.

* * *

I was surrounded by doctors and nurses, a bit unnerving but I was raised to be respectful and not fear adults. I wasn't prodded or poked. I was very well taken care of. The nurses talked to me sweetly and the doctors talked to me like an adult and not like I was a baby.

My parents sat to the side and didn't look a bit worried. They weren't worried so I wasn't it.

The kicker though was I was surrounded by magic. Magic that I had no negative relation to; I had never experienced painful magic. To me magic was safety and comfort. It was home and love.

My environmental trigger didn't go off. Genetics duped the magic.

* * *

See why I'm bitter? Yes? Good.

For the next few months things were tough. My parents physically withdrew from me. My mom started to stop doing little things. Like the fact when I would wonder into her room and rest my head on her stomach and she would play with my hair. Before I knew it she started to make excuses.

"My tummy, hurts right now sweetie."

"Harry, you're a big boy now. No more tummy lie downs."

Soon she would just move me or get up and leave the room. I missed the little things. Hugs, tummy lie downs, a pat on the head, tickles, hell at one point I think I would've taken a spanking if it meant that my mom would touch me because she wanted to.

With my dad, he stopped using nicknames.

It was small at first. I didn't really notice at first. He started by dropping the small names, like champ, ace, kiddo, my boy, and slugger.

Then he started to slowly stop using the personal nicknames; swagbag, Beetle bug, and Harry.

I soon became Henry to my father. When I was eight I got mad and told him I liked Harry more. His response?

"I don't believe in using nicknames, Henry. My father didn't like them. I don't care for them much either."

Not five minutes later he was yelling to my godfather, "Padfoot! Good to see you!"

* * *

I think my parents were awkward and inexperienced parents. They probably weren't ready to be parents at the age of nineteen and when a problem came along they panicked and tried to sweep it under the rug. Their panic, disregard, and behavior was what helped build up to my trigger.

* * *

AN: You all asked for it and I got pulled into it too. Here we go! Here starts to multi-chapter story of Master Status Squib!Harry. I've got up to chapter four typed out, but if anyone out there has beta and wouldn't mind being mine, or if anyone knows a good beta that's willing to work on a story send them my way. I would appreciate it! I'm off or work till Monday so hopefully from today till Monday I can work on this story. Once work rolls back into my life I'll probably take more time planning them out, but I have a good idea where I want to go with story, sort of…

Squib!Harry is being all mysterious to me and not really revealing much. Little by little though, I'm finding out who he is. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Even if it's just to tell me you like it or when is the next chapter coming out. Critiques would be wonderful too. Please be mature and thoughtful. Thank you to all of you who faved A Serious Discussion and Master Status. Thank you thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon

* * *

At the age of eleven I moved into my aunt and uncle's house to attend Smeltings with my cousin Dudley.

* * *

Aunt Petunia never hid the fact she disapproved of magic or was jealous of my mother when they were children, but she was nothing but loving to me. She was still very callous, strict, and horribly blunt, but it was the fact that when Dudley would bully me she would put her foot down.

When Danny Felts pushed me off the top of the slide, at the park near the house, and I busted my arm, she was so scary I thought for moment she was going to explode; her face was so red. In my fourth year at Smeltings, a teacher said that I had an attention and behavior problems, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that she clearly didn't know what she was talking about. They took me to a professional and we found out I wasn't challenged enough. Uncle Vernon wanted the teacher sacked for her poor judgment.

* * *

It became a silent rule that I never talked about my parents in their house. They only time it was okay was when I was complaining about them, and even then Uncle Vernon let my bad mouthing of them go so far. Whenever he thought I went too far, he would clear his throat and give me a hard stare. Then he would say, "Enough, Harry. They're your parents and they're doing their best."

As much as my uncle and aunt didn't approve they still held some type of reluctant respect for my parents, I think. I didn't understand. The summer I turned twelve I understood a bit more, but not nearly enough. All I knew is that it couldn't be respect.

* * *

I was coming down from the second bedroom, the guest room with my things. I remember leaving my luggage at the bottom of the stairs and heading back up to Dudley's and my playroom, I had forgotten the baseball and glove Uncle Vernon had gotten for me. I was hoping my dad and me could play catch, or maybe me and Edmund.

Well, halfway up the stairs I heard my aunt's raised voice. Her _scolding_ voice.

"Lily, I understand that you and James are upset with Harry not having magic, but you can't **hide-away** your son every summer! It isn't right. Don't be like _those_ types of parents!"

I leaned forward. Were my parents doing something bad?

"Don't tell us how to raise our children, _Petunia_." I don't think I ever heard my father sound so mean. I could practically see the sneer in his voice.

"I'm not!" Petunia defended. There was a gravelly throat clearing and my uncle spoke up.

"Look, you two are young and new to this. So are Pet and I, but Harry shouldn't suffer because you two don't know how to handle the fact he isn't magical. If Dudley had turned out to have magic, Pet and I wouldn't like it, but we wouldn't stop loving him."

"DON'T ACCUSE ME OF NOT LOVING MY SON!" I get my short, fiery temperature from my mom.

"Lily, don't yell at my husband! This is my house and you should show us some respect!" The floating feeling in my tummy started to rise.

"**Shove off** Petunia! You two have not right to accuse Lily and I that we don't love our son! We're putting up with his lack of magic. That's enough!"

The floating feeling in me snapped and I heard a vase in the den, where the adults were talking, shatter.

The argument ended there. I went home. I felt so hollow inside.

_We're putting up with his lack of magic._

Putting up with it, they say.

P_UTTING UP WITH HIS LACK_…

I…I…I really ha-

_Lack of magic._

I didn't play catch with my brother or dad that summer.

* * *

The school year I was twelve, I understood a bit more why my aunt hated my parents' way of raising me.

They lack the ability to figure out what was important. They didn't know when to put me before work. Before their magic.

* * *

I got sick during the school year. Now this isn't so bad, but this hit me out of nowhere and I was unfortunately bed-ridden at home with a fever for five days. I had my aunt to take care of me but I kept asking for my parents. I wanted my mom to be there to comfort me and tell me it would be okay. I wanted her to kiss me and make me feel like the world wasn't ending. I wanted Dad to call me Champ and tell me that I was strong and brave like him. I wanted my night glow magic.

Aunt Petunia said that she was trying to get in touch with my mother but there seemed to be communication problems. I wish my parents owned a phone when I was twelve.

By day five I was sick of being in bed and while Aunt Petunia went to the store to get me more soup and liquids I went to go take a shower. Now after being in bed for four days and only getting up to go to the bathroom I was feeling pretty weak. So, I'm actually surprised I was able to get my clothes off without passing out and cracking my head open on the toilet. I turned on the shower and got the water to the right temperature. I can't really remember how I lost my balance, but all I know is the moment I lifted my second foot I tilted forward.

My knees hit the tub hard and made that weird squeaking thud sound that skin makes against a wet tub. It was the fact I threw my hands in front of me that saved me from a cracked skull. I remember shaking and glanced to my left to see the shiny metal of the tub faucet, I remember feeling the cool metal against my cheek when I slumped and waited for my heart to stop thudding in my chest. When it did I cried. I sobbed. I begged for my mom to be there. I begged for my dad to appear and help me out of the tub I was now scared of standing up in. Instead I got Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

Apparently, they had just gotten back from the school. Uncle Vernon heard me fall and rushed up the stairs, only to find me crying like a baby in the shower.

This is the one thing Dudley never teases me about. Maybe it was because we found out later that my fever had gotten bad enough that I had to go to the hospital and be put in an ice bath, I screamed for my parents. Maybe it was the fact my knees were bruised badly. Maybe it was because three weeks later we thought we were going to lose Uncle Vernon to a mugger's knife, and Dudley understood what it was like to call out for a parent and not get an answer.

* * *

That was the scariest day of my life. Uncle Vernon was never late to pick us up from school. He was always on time and if he was late, he always sent a message to the school to let us know. It wasn't until Mr. Figg pulled up in her car with Aunt Petunia in the passenger side that the floating feeling went off. She waved us over and told us to get in. When we didn't head the direction that led to home Dudley asked what was wrong.

"You're uncle got mugged during his lunch break. He's at the hospital right now. They're prepping him for surgery."

Uncle Vernon was stabbed ten times. He was in surgery for six hours. He crashed once and the doctors thought for a moment he was going to bleed out.

When they finally finished and he was wheeled into the ICU it took some talking, but Aunt Petunia was able to get both Dudley and us into to his room to see him.

* * *

Seeing my uncle like that was the scariest thing for me. My big, tough, rough speaking, no nonsense, strict uncle looked so weak. He looked so vulnerable. That was the one time I saw how strong Aunt Petunia was. She kept it together in front of us. She didn't cry she didn't flinch. She simply made sure his pillows were the way he liked them, fixed his blankets, and smoothed his hair gently. I remember she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "It is okay now, Vern. You sleep and rest up and get better. The boys and I will be here waiting for you. No rush. No worries."

* * *

We waited for two weeks, but he didn't wake up. The doctors said that he mentally may not have been able to take the stress; he was mentally healing at the same time. I found myself taking the bus after to school to come visit him alone when I could. Once I skipped my last three classes and stumbled upon my aunt talking to him.

"Well, Sweet-tarts, it has been I believe six days. I know you enjoy your sleep, Bear, but you have to wake up soon, okay? Dudders is worried about his papa bear. Har-bear too. You're little ones are worried."

She was holding his non-injured and rubbing it soothingly.

"They're such wonderful children, Vern. So mature. They've been helping out at home. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Harry is picking up cooking. He's very good at it. I'm thinking he might be a chef when he gets older. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Dudley's been doing all the lawn work. I think when you're one hundred percent better you should show them both to fix things around the house. Me too…I don't know how to fix things, but I would love it if you showed me. So we can fix and maintain our home together."

"…_I don't know how to fix things…"_

My poor, brave, strong, wonderful Aunt Petunia.

* * *

The next time I skipped school I was taking a risk. Dudley had stayed home sick. At least that's what Aunt Petunia and I thought. She had been worried because that day she and Ms. Figg had an appointment to sell a house. She was worried about Dudley but he said he'd be fine and that it was only a little fever. I think she was worried he'd get sick like I did. She sucked it up though and went to work. We couldn't afford to lose out on brining in anymore income.

When I got to the hospital Dudley was in the room with his dad. Again I stopped outside the room and just listened. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt Dudley's time with his dad.

* * *

"Dad, mom and your doctors say you're doing really, really well. That's good, yeah? 'Cause I remember that time that Mrs. Pete said that I had improved greatly over the year you said it was good, 'cause I was showing progress. So you doing well means progress, yeah? Yeah? Please Dad tell me that's what it means!"

I startled a bit when Dudley's voice rose a bit. I glance up and down the hall, but the only one there was a nurse and she seemed to understand not to interrupt Dudley's moment with his dad. She walked away to seat herself at the nurses' station.

"Dad. Dad. Please wake up. I don't want to lose you yet! Dad! Daddy!"

I glanced into the room to see Dudley with his arms folded on his dad's bed, and his head buried in them. He shook with his sobs.

"Daddy…"

The floating feeling fluttered around in my stomach.

"Please, Daddy. _**WAKE UP**_!"

I walked into the room and before Dudley realized it was me I was hugging him. Then we were both bawling like babies. A few minutes later the nurse from earlier came in and tried to calm us both down. Eventually she called Aunt Petunia who came to pick us up.

That night Dudley came into my room and we slept side by side.

* * *

The third time I skipped school and went to go see Uncle Vernon there was no one in the room.

I went over to him and sat in the same chair that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had sat in.

The minutes ticked by and I couldn't un-lodge the lump in my throat.

I don't think I ever did have a heart to heart with him that day, but I remembered all the times he was there for me. The time I arrived at his house and how he had laid down the rules, and I had nearly shook in fear. The time I spilled milk in the kitchen and broke a glass and how he had yelled but not because I made at mess, but because I was standing in the kitchen barefoot. I remember Uncle Vernon yelling to me not to move. He came over lifted me up and put me outside the kitchen. He told me to put some shoes on so I didn't step on the glass, and then had me help him clean it up.

The first day of my fever when he came into the den and I was asleep sitting up against the couch, that was the first time I heard Uncle Vernon use a soft voice.

* * *

"Harry?"

I opened my eyes and my head was all fuzzy.

" 'ncle?" I slurred.

I heard him walk over to me and then crouch down to pick me up.

"You okay? Why are you sleeping like this?"

"Dunno…I was watching the telly and then I feel asleep…I think."

When I was in his arms I pressed my face into his neck.

"You're hot," he said one of his hands came to rest on the back of my neck.

"Yea…" was my weak agreement.

"Let's get you some medicine." He took up to my room and told Dudley to ask Aunt Petunia if they had any fever medicine for children.

My only protest came when Dudley came back and said yes, but that it was cherry flavored.

"Oh, gross," I moaned. Uncle Vernon made me take it anyway.

* * *

I smiled at him and patted his arm. The floating feeling built up in my stomach then gently eased out.

"Take your time Uncle Vernon. We miss you and we'll be waiting for you with grins, hugs, and love. When you come home I'm going to show you how well I can cook. I'll make you all your favorites all by myself!"

I got up and turned around. I stopped at the door, turned around to face him, and told him I loved him, but my eyes widened when I saw him staring at me. His eyes were a little hazy and he looked dazed but he called out to me.

His voice was slurred but I knew what he said.

"Harry?"

* * *

AN: Yes, Vernon and Petunia are OOC. I have to say though it's not going to change. Besides they are still the same. They just like Harry and are nicer in private.

I needed Harry to have supportive adults in his life. Adults who are constant and non-magical, because remember in A Serious Discussion, Harry stated he hated magic. Who were adults and hated magic? Correct, Vernon and Petunia were those adults. Why not Sirius or Remus? One they are both magical and Sirius is a full time Auror and I'm assuming that job can be demanding like an SVU officer's job is. Remus remember is a werewolf and can be sick for some time because of his transformations. There's a hint to how Harry is treated at home during summer time during the Potter-Dursley fight. Squint you'll find it.

Now, if some of you can't believe some of Lily and James' neglect its not to hard believe. J.K. Rowling said herself in the book magical families basically would hide away any squibs in the family. Even the Weasleys were guilty of it.

The fever scene was very personal. I actually got dizzy from a fever and feel into the shower like Harry did. My mom wasn't there but my sister was and I'll be grateful for that forever. Glass scene is from when I dropped a glass; my brother picked me and sister up so we wouldn't step on glass. Vernon in the hospital came from the one time I had to see my step-dad in the hospital. It wasn't until a few years later my sister admitted to being heartbroken at seeing him so venerable in the hospital. It was the first time either one of us realized that adults weren't invincible. The couch scene! A very happy memory for me actually, but I tweaked it a bit to fit with sick!Harry.

My uncle's room at my grandma's was the only room that had cable when I was growing up. One day I asked my grandma if I could go in there and watch Sailor Moon. She said yes but for me not to mess with anything. Well, apparently I feel asleep sitting up on the floor. When my uncle came home he was very concerned. He thought I was sick, but I told him I just fell asleep. He picked me up and sat me on his bed and made sure I was okay then sent me on my way. Happiest moment I can remember with my uncle. Who in my opinion is a very gruff voiced man, like Vernon. So yes, a lot of Harry's childhood in this chapter is pulled from my own. All these memories mean something. The fever scene though was the hardest to write though, that and the hospital scene.

I hope you all enjoyed and that this chapter was believable and you all understand a Harry a little more! Reviews please. Even if they are just something like 'I really liked it!' or 'Write more'! Critiques are welcomed and please be mature and thoughtful! Any betas out there interested?

Nicknames will remain. Sorry, I like nicknames and I think they're a great way of showing affection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble on the Horizon, Cousin

* * *

Dudley may be a punk, but at the end of the day he was family and I loved him like a brother.

When we were thirteen he told me the same thing, but only because of the heavy medication from his post-op knee surgery. I was able to forget my broken arm and bandaged head. I was too busy crying like a wimp; that was the year Dudley stopped bullying. I'm not sure why he stopped but after it happened maybe he saw something in the way that guy acted that reminded Dudley of himself.

* * *

Dudley liked to pick on people, me included. There was a rule though, only Dudley could pick on me.

**No one else**.

If I was ever bullied and it wasn't Dudley, my tormentors would be dealt with swiftly and harshly. Like the time after Danny Felts got in trouble for busting my arm, his friends decided to get revenge for him. They jumped me while I still had a broken arm. Dudley came just when they were going to pound my face in. He instead got to pound their faces in. People say Dudley looks like Uncle Vernon when he's mad, I think he looks like Aunt Petunia more.

Dudley's bullying wasn't horrible; it was more like an older brother picking on me. I hated it, but I didn't hate him. Dudley never hit me and I gave as good as I got. Once after I had first moved in he had a habit of pushing me into the cupboard under the stairs first thing in the morning right before breakfast. I got sick of it pretty fast so to get back at him I put glue and flour mixture in his shoes, let's just say Aunt Petunia was not amused.

* * *

The summer of '93, I turned thirteen; this was the first summer I spent with my relatives. I didn't go home to my parents. Not until late July, four days before my birthday, I didn't want to go home but I was thirteen and I didn't have a choice.

That summer Dudley got into boxing, he really has a talent for it. He could deliver a wicked hook and take his opponent down in one hit. His boxing coach said that he had a natural talent. He just needed to learn techniques and sharpen his skill.

Naturally, Aunt Petunia was against it. She didn't like the idea of Dudley getting hit or hurt for a sport, but Uncle Vernon said it was Dudley's choice and he should be able to do what he wants. She gave in eventually. I know she meant well, but she wasn't blind to the fact that Dudley and I were getting old and we were becoming our own people.

I became Dudley's exercise buddy. I ran with him, and was his spotter when he was lifting weights. I even went to the library to look up diet regiments, I basically became his at home coach. His coach, Dr. John ("Just call me, Doc, boys."), was happy that Dudley had someone to keep him focused at home. I enjoyed the exercise that summer; it gave me something to do. Instead of just chores and watching the telly all summer.

* * *

Honestly, I had originally stayed at Privet Drive so I could be with a few of my friends during the summer, but last minute changes had caused all three of them to be off visiting family away from Surrey. I was disappointed but my summer wasn't ruined.

The second week into Dudley's training we met Perry Clock. He was a twenty year old, university student, who was visiting family that lived on Magnolia Crescent. He liked to jog in the morning, so we ran into him constantly on our morning jogs. At first he would just nod at us and we would continue on our ways. As the days passed it was routine to see him. Sometimes we said hi or good morning, other times he responded with a nod. He always seemed to respond more to me though when I greeted him, that made me a bit uneasy. I didn't think about it, at first.

* * *

One morning all three of us got caught in the rain. I had planned ahead and brought umbrellas for both Dudley and me, just in case. As Dudley was cooling down so we could walk home and he didn't cramp later, Mr. Clock jogged into the alley soaked to the bone. He stopped and greeted us. It was the first time he ever greeted us first.

"Hey, boys!" We gave him a polite 'hi' back.

"It really just came down out of nowhere, huh?" He gave us a charming smile. Dudley hated that smile.

"Not really," Dudley said gruffly. "Weatherman said chance of rain today and Harry came prepared." He held up his umbrella.

Mr. Clock smiled and let out a whistle and looked at me. "You're a smart kid, Harry."

The floating was back in my stomach. I'd later associate this as a warning to bad things; I call it my bad juju sense.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Before Mr. Clock could continue the conversation Dudley nudged me and nodded towards home. I nodded and gave Mr. Clock a hasty good-bye.

Half-way home Dudley spoke.

"Don't be around him alone Harry. I don't like that guy."

I nodded and whispered, "Me either."

* * *

I tried. I really did, but it seemed Mr. Clock had a talent for finding me when I wasn't with Dudley. At first it wasn't horrible, he'd just try to talk to me and I would always make an excuse to leave. Sometimes though he would catch me when I was good distance away from home, Ms. Figg's house became a good hiding spot. It was around the fifth time that Ms. Figg finally asked if someone was harassing me. I told her and she told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

I think that was the one time I was felt scared living on Privet Drive.

They both started to keep an eye out for Perry Clock. Aunt Petunia seemed to never let me out of her sight. If Dudley was hanging with friends and she had an appointment I went with her. She didn't dare leave me alone.

It was one weekend when I was de-weeding Aunt Petunia's garden, Aunt Petunia had gone to the store to get some veggies for dinner, that I found out Mr. Clock knew just a little too much.

I always relax and let my mind drift when I weed the garden. Aunt Petunia says cooking and gardening are my happy places. I relax and let go of stress whenever I'm cooking or gardening. I'm usually clueless to my surrounding; or I was until that weekend.

* * *

I had just wiped the sweat from my forehead and was reaching for some garden clippers when he called out to me.

"You like to garden, Harry?"

I spun around on my knees and lost my balance. I toppled back and would've crushed all of mine and Aunt Petunia's flowers if Clock's hadn't caught me. He pulled me up and dusted me off. His hands lingered a bit too long. I backed away to the side.

"You okay there, Champ?" He smiled his charming smile. The floating feeling was building up in my stomach.

"Y-yeah. I have to go; Aunt Petunia said I shouldn't stay out to long. The heat, you know?"

Clock chuckled, "I'm sure she won't mind if we talk for a bit."

I shook my head. "I can't, I have to go clean the bathroom and vacuum." Actually those were Dudley's chores for today. I was on dish duty and cleaning my room. Which I had finished earlier that morning, but Clock didn't know that.

"How horrible! They should be letting you do stuff like play and hang out with friends, not chores. It is summer!"

I shook my head again but Perry Clock went on.

"How about you come over to my place? I got loads of games and movies. We can watch Jurassic Park. I heard it is your favorite."

I looked at him horrified. "How do you know that?"

He smiled and the floating feeling was starting to hurt.

"Each time you and your family go to the video store you ask your uncle to rent that one for you." He leaned forward towards me. I couldn't breathe. I needed to breathe. Why couldn't I breathe?

Mr. Clock started to get closer and he was closing his eyes. I couldn't move. I was too scared. Then salvation came. He was ripped away from me and someone hid me behind them.

I heard him hit the ground and I heard the person in front of me growl. I knew that growl anywhere.

"Sirius." I grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed in relief. I was so glad he said he'd check on me while my parents were vacationing in Rome.

* * *

I can't remember exactly what Sirius said to Clock, but I know none of it was good. When he knew Clock was gone, he led me inside and made me sit on the sofa in the den. I couldn't stop shaking and crying.

"Harry," he called. He was rubbing my shoulders and trying to get me to calm down. "You need to calm down, Harry. It's okay now. He's gone now. It's okay."

It wasn't okay, because Perry Clock was still out there. Waiting, watching, and stalking me…

He knew which video store we went to. He knew where we got our groceries. He knew this neighborhood. He knew things about me. He was watching me.

I got out of Sirius' grip and stumbled to the downstairs, half-bathroom. I emptied my stomach and when I was done I broke down like I did at the age of twelve. I cried for my parents and I held onto Sirius.

When Aunt Petunia walked in later that's how she found us.

They had me calm down and cleaned me up. Aunt Petunia put me to rest. As they left my room I could hear Sirius telling Aunt Petunia what happened. I know that when Uncle Vernon came home he would know too. The floating feeling hadn't left my stomach. It ached. My bad juju sense was going off the wall.

* * *

When I woke up later that night I could hear people talking downstairs. I got up, ignoring the urge to urinate, and headed downstairs. When I walked pass the den I saw Dudley talking to a detective. Did something happen? Was Dudley in trouble? Was he bullying people again?

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed that Remus was also here too. I wonder when he got here. Why was he here?

He was the first to notice me. "Harry," he said and got up to wrap me in his arms. Remus is warm. He's always warm. I always dozed off when Remus would hold me. His warmth was comforting.

When he pulled away I looked at him confused. "Who's that talking to Dudley in the den?"

A well dressed man stood up and answered me. "That would be my partner Officer Porter. I'm Officer Warner. We're here to talk to about Perry Clock's recent behavior towards you."

My stomach ached.

"I say we don't talk. You go over to that freak's house you and lock him up right now!" Uncle Vernon's face was purple and a vein was throbbing in his temple. Aunt Petunia went to calm him down. Sirius just nodded in agreement. Though I'm sure if it was up to him he wouldn't be here right now. He would be over at Perry's doing who knows what to him.

"Mr. Dursley I understand you're upset, but we can't go over there and arrest Mr. Clock without a warrant. We need evidence to get a warrant so we can hold him on something."

Aunt Petunia made her sniff sound for, 'I can't believe what you're saying, and I'm going to tell you just that sniff'. "So while we waste time here telling you facts, that man is going to continue walking around free and doing heaven knows what to our nephew? I won't stand for that! He needs to be locked up now! Harry's safety is at risk here!"

Officer Warner nodded grimly and turned to me. "Mr. Potter we'll need your statement. I've already gotten your aunt and uncle's statements. My partner has gotten Mr. Black's statement of this afternoon, and is currently getting your cousin's. Could you please sit down and tell me what has been happening so far?"

I did. I told him how we ran into Clock on our morning jogs. How we use to just nod at each other. Then about how sometime I or Dudley would say hello or good morning. How Perry Clock seemed to respond more to me. I told him about the time it rained and how Mr. Clock had talked to us. How he had seemed more interested in talking to me. I told him about Dudley's warning. I explained how no matter how much I tried to avoid him, he knew where I was. How I took to hiding out at Ms. Figg's house. Then I told him about Ms. Figg telling my relatives. How we took precautions to keep me away from him and not let me be alone. How I thought he would just be bored and leave me alone. Then I told him about this afternoon.

"He knows what my favorite movie is. He shouldn't know that." I felt like I was on auto pilot.

"Why not, Harry?" Officer Warner looked up from his notes.

"Because I don't talk to him…I avoided him. He told me he knew because he saw me pick Jurassic Park each time we go to rent movies."

The reaction was immediate. Uncle Vernon is cussing and shouting about how Clock is a sick fuck. Remus is shaking. I can see his eyes brighten and his irises thin. Aunt Petunia sobs and pulls me into her arms, like the very hug will protect me from that horrible man. Sirius…Sirius looks like he did on that one night, the summer I turned nine, he stumbled into our home after a bad raid. The night that he grew up.

Officer Warner looks very disturbed, but continues on with his job.

"Harry did Mr. Clock do anything else?"

I nod. "He…he…oh, man…" I feel nauseous and lean into Aunt Petunia. She is whispering how everything will be okay. I just need to tell Officer Warner the truth and he'll take care of the rest. I steel myself and pull away from Aunt Petunia.

"He tried to kiss me."

I nearly wet myself when Sirius threw his chair into the door leading into the backyard.

"_I will __**kill**__ him_." There's no doubt in my mind he would.

By now Officer Porter and Dudley are in the kitchen. Both of the Officers tell Sirius he needs to calm down, but at this point it seems none of my adults are willing to listen. They want this man locked up and locked up now.

"I understand all of you are upset, but you don't have to worry. With Mr. Potter's statement we can surely get a warrant for Mr. Clock's arrest. He'll be tried for stalking and indecent behavior towards a minor." The way Officer Warner looks one would think he might go over to Mr. Clock's place and kill him himself.

* * *

I finish giving my statement and both officers leave. All of my adults are reluctant to leave me and Dudley alone. Before they left Officer Porter said that Dudley was in as much danger. Mr. Clock could view Dudley as an obstacle that's keeping him from getting to me. This doesn't make Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon any happier. Eventually, Remus and Uncle Vernon go to get some take out. I really wanted some cottage pie and the largest bin of mango and chili ice cream they could find, but a burger sounds good too.

We ate Italian take-out, and my Uncle, Sirius, and Remus raged in their own ways. Aunt Petunia planned ahead so that there was little to no chance I'd be alone. Dudley distracted me with his Sega console. By the time nine o'clock rolled around I was exhausted. I told everyone I was going to sleep.

Sirius knocked on my door when I was about to lie down. I told him to come on in. He said he just wanted to see if I was okay and if I was asleep yet. I gave him the strongest smile I could manage, and he ended up giving me a teary eyed smile. His eyes were glassy and he kept blinking rapidly.

I moved over and motioned him to sit next to me. We sat there stuck in an awkward silence. Finally, he told me to lie down and get some rest. I laid down, and then he tucked me in. I didn't feel any bitterness for the treatment; I wanted him to make everything go away. I wanted him to make the monsters go away. I wanted my night glows. He leaned over ruffled my hair and pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and wished with all my might that this would be over soon. That Mr. Clock would just go away. My stomach ached. Bad juju was running amuck on Privet Drive.

Sirius straightened and got up to leave, but something in me made me panic. The reality hit me. Clock was still out there. He could be outside my very window waiting for when I'm alone to snatch me away!

I cried out for Sirius and he turned around so fast and was at my side again immediately.

"What's wrong, Harry? It's okay. I'm here." I knew he was but I was still so scared!

"Please!" I sobbed and held onto him. "Please don't go! Stay with me! Please! I'm scared. I don't want to be alone!"

He didn't say anything; he just pulled out his wand and changed his clothes into some sleepwear, enlarged my bed, and got under the covers with me. That night Sirius was my night glows. That night I remembered that wonderful magic.

* * *

AN: Many wonderful thanks to Zeyro for becoming my beta and being an awesome one! His idea to name Harry's tummy sense, I'm going to have so much fun with that in later chapters.

Thank you for the reviews, favs, alert adds, and reading my story! Please review and enjoy reading it! Critiques are welcomed and please be mature and thoughtful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It Never Works Out

Perry Clock was arrested the next day when the police showed up at his relative's house with a warrant. Sirius and Remus were satisfied and said they were going to inform my parents of what's been happening. It's funny the whole time all this was happening I had forgotten about them.

They were vacationing in Rome for the summer, before they left Sirius gave me a two-way mirror. He said that it would work for me, and once he got my parents up to speed on what was happening he would contact me with it. I could only nod and hold onto it like it was my only life line. He said to use it if anything happened and he meant anything.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon slept easier, Dudley continued his training.

My summer was less stressful and even more stressful at the same time. I no longer had to worry about Clock but, I had to prepare myself for his trail if the justice system decided to put him away for this.

For a good week I was happy. I felt safe; content, happy, relieved, and free. The next week my life went crashing into the sea.

Perry Clock's solicitor had convinced the judge to release him and that he wasn't a flight risk. Unfortunately, Officer Warner or Officer Porter didn't receive the message until two days later. One day can make such a difference.

* * *

Clock was desperate. He caught me on my way home from Ms. Figg's house. I was dropping off some work papers and a cookbook she lent Aunt Petunia. I had lost track of time when I stayed there to help her clean up a bit. As I was leaving he pulled me into the alleyway connecting Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. He tried to talk to me, tried and tried and tried, but I didn't care.

Then he hit me. It seemed once he started he couldn't stop. For the first time I didn't scream for my parents. I screamed for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I screamed for salvation from anyone, a person walking by, Dudley, Sirius, or Remus. I wanted to be saved.

Dudley, who came looking for me, didn't hesitate in punching Clock in the face. They fought. The fight got worst and Dudley started to lose ground, my stomach ached, the temperature started to drop.

The next moment I looked up I was horrified to see Clock holding a pipe and raising it above his head. I don't know where Clock got the pipe from. He may have had it all along, but all I know is when he knocked Dudley down it was in his hands instantly. _Like magic_.

Then he was swinging, his target: Dudley's right knee. One, two, three, and Dudley was screaming but Perry didn't stop. Again and Again, blow after blow till a finally a sickening: CRAACCKK! A screech hit the air; it was a sound I never wanted to hear again.

My stomach was burning but everything else felt cold. My arms, my legs, face, everything but my stomach was freezing. It felt like my teeth were made of ice and each time I breathed out I could see my own breath. I needed to let it out. Something had to come out. I needed to make Clock stop; he had to stop hurting Dudley. Dudley was hurt because he was trying to protect me; he was hurt because Perry Clock hurt him.

He **would** stop!

Something threw Clock into the alley wall. His head connected hard and when he landed he didn't move. I crawled over to Dudley. I was begging him to be okay, I begged him to hold on and that everything would be okay. My head hurt, my left arm was useless, and my body was so heavy, but I had to get to him. There was blood and I had to get to him.

I passed out to the sound of Dudley sobbing for his parents.

* * *

When I woke up it was to Aunt Petunia blotchy, tear-stained face. She said that a couple found us both, got us help. She told me that Dudley was in surgery for his knee, and they weren't positive if they could save it or not. I told her magic could, however wasn't able to get a hold of my parents. Everything was falling apart and I didn't know what to do. Dudley needed me, he needed help and I knew my parents could do something. It wasn't until I caught my reflection in a metal bars on my bed that I remembered the mirror. I asked Aunt Petunia if she had seen. She walked over the other chair in the room, there was bag lying on top of it. She opened it and grabbed around, the plastic crinkled sounded so loud in the hospital room. Once she found the mirror she turned back to me and came over to my bed. She handed it to me with a confused look on her face.

The moment I said Sirius' name he was there asking what happened. I told him as fast and as clearly as I could what happened. He said he and my parents would be there soon. I could hear Remus in the background saying he was leaving already and he would wait with me till they got to the hospital.

When my parents got there I told them what happened, or at least an edited version. I begged them to help Dudley, begged them to save his knee. They said there was nothing they could do, Dudley was a muggle and they couldn't help him. Sirius tried to reassure me though that there may be a way, but my father cut them off and told Sirius not to give me false hope.

Aunt Petunia started to yell, which led to my parents yelling back. Sirius and Remus jumped into the argument. My stomach was flipping inside out and the air around me began to cool again.

It was when I was thirteen, lying in a hospital bed, after my stalker beat me and my cousin that my environmental trigger was finally set off completely, and the block holding my magic was completely released.

Something in me snapped; the IV bag was shredded, the machines screamed and made shrill noises till my magic overwhelmed them; causing them to spark and fizzle into an electronic death. I screamed for everyone to just shut up, I kept screaming even when they had.

Once everything calmed down I felt so light headed and weak again, my stomach felt hollow and suddenly my skin felt sticky with sweat. I never knew that magic could be so violent. I glanced to where my parents were standing, they were looking around unsure of the source of the magical outburst. I think at one point they were looking at me amazed, but I know they couldn't wrap their minds around the possibility that their squib son had magic.

My aunt, Sirius, and Remus were looking at me shocked, can't really blame them. They had all seen the test results, but I had just shown them undeniable proof that I was indeed very magically inclined.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, the sound of my name seemed to snap my father out of whatever daze he was in.

He sneered at Sirius and said, "If you can't keep your magic under control Sirius then I'm not going to stay here and deal with your tantrums. We're leaving."

I still wonder why my father tried so hard that day to deny the truth.

He and my mother left, as they were leaving the doctors and nurses came in to see what had happened in my room. When they saw the damage and mess in my room they rushed to get me a new one. As the nurses left me and my family in my new room they kept trying to guess what could have cause so much damage to my pervious room

The whole time Remus and Sirius didn't take their eyes off me.

* * *

Things never work out the way you want them to. Dudley got to keep his life, but he would walk with a permanent limp for the rest of his life. The look on his face made me want to break my own legs for getting him involved, but instead he said he would do it again if he had to. Perry Clock's head injury resulted in him falling into a coma, the doctors weren't sure if he'd ever wake up; the case was written off as self-defense.

By the time I was out of the hospital my magic was going nuts; it had built up and was untamed. I didn't know how to control it, to make matters even worse; the one place I didn't feel stressed living at was taken away. My parents deemed my aunt and uncle unfit and too irresponsible to take care of me after what happened. They took me away and set up for me to be home schooled, that lasted the rest of the year, but I fought tooth and nail with my dad to get back to my family on Privet Drive before I turned fourteen.

The third day when I was back at home was the week Remus and Sirius started to help me control my magic; it was and still is so violent at times.

In all the hustle to get me out of my aunt and uncle's home, they hadn't figured out who was going to take care of me while I recovered, enter one Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They stepped up where my parents didn't.

My parents had left my brother with family in Rome, and said it would be rude if they just left. They said they'd be back in a week and a half. The argument that came from them abandoning me again was epic. I don't think I'll ever get over how amazingly powerful Remus looks when he and the wolf are in synch with each other. Then Sirius, he was a Black for a reason, the fact that he choose not to always portray it is something I will forever be grateful for.

Remus had always been level-head and mature, but he was a pusher-over with friends and family, it seemed those days were over after that fight. Sirius Black had grown up when he was on a raid and lost three people under his command, it didn't look he was willing to lose me to my parents' neglect.

* * *

Remus and Sirius became my care takers for the rest of the year that I was at the Potter home. Remus mainly, but two days later Sirius was put on paid suspension, because the psychiatrist at the Auror department thought he was mentally over taxed. Well, was it really his fault that he had to deal with the most deranged, sick, and disgusting magical folk so that the wizarding world could function? Yeah, that's the general gratitude from the magical community for you.

When they helped me learn how to control my magic they didn't question it or doubt me. They asked a wand maker, named Ollivander, to come the Potter home and I was measured for a wand. I learned how to channel and handle my magic fast. My magic was desperate to find a balance and I had always been a quick learner. I seemed to flash through the material, in five months I had completed up to third year material. It helped that Remus and Sirius had been in the top ten of their graduating class, at least according for my father's year book they had been.

* * *

When I went for my fourth year at Smeltings, Remus and sometimes Sirius, if he was free, would come over on weekends and holidays and continue to teach me.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon at first were uncomfortable, but they felt better once I explained the situation and I told them I'd only be using my magic on the weekend. I still did things like I had before. I wasn't suddenly tempted to depend on magic to fix all my problems. In fact, I realized that magic had caused all of my problems since I was seven. I wasn't going to change just because I had discovered I had and could use magic.

Looking back I wished I never had it to begin with…..

The month before I left to spend my fifteenth summer with my parents was the best time I ever had at Privet Drive. Friends from school and my family threw me and early birthday party since they wouldn't get to spend it with me. It was and still is one of the happiest memories I have with me.

I wish that month could've been my whole summer. Instead I went back home and I spent it my parents and brother.

The first week of the summer when I turned fifteen I made a chair catch fire when Edmund and I got into a fight. Even though I was the one who was closest to it and looking right at it, my parents insisted it was Edmund. It wasn't all bad though, the summer I turned fifteen I met Hermione Granger, my other half. I found that person who will be there no matter what. That person, who loves you like a comrade and family, will be loyal and honest, fight with you, against you, laugh with you, cry with you, and listen no matter what.

Looking back, perhaps spending that summer with the Potters is the best thing I could have done.

* * *

When I turned seventeen Hermione found out I could do magic and she held me as I cried like I did when I was twelve huddle in the shower at my relatives house, delirious with a fever.

When I was seventeen Tom Riddle started his war, his war would screw up my world up even more.

* * *

AN: Well, next chapter won't be first person. In fact it's going to pick up where Master Status left off. Hope you all have enjoyed it up to this point.

Please review and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, faved, alert add, and read it! Critiques are welcomed! Please remember to be mature and thoughtful!


End file.
